


For Want Of Cover

by ProwlingThunder



Series: Character Roulette Meme [2]
Category: Invasion America (Cartoon), Mass Effect
Genre: Aliens, Character Roulette, Firefight, Gen, Metamorphs, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 08:23:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3522200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProwlingThunder/pseuds/ProwlingThunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Firefights are singularly the cause of unusual friendships.</p>
            </blockquote>





	For Want Of Cover

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Neopilot00](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neopilot00/gifts).



> Character Roulette Meme: Lomac (Invasion America) & Orianna (Mass Effect) in some sort of duel

It hurt. Everything hurt. Her genetic modifications were supposed to dull pain, but it hurt anyway. She regretted every breath she was taking, and the grip on her shoulder, too. She was doing better than her companion, at any rate, and what a sad state of affairs was that.

“It's only a bullet, this'll keep it for now.”

Molten lead impacting with flesh and bone was never pleasant. Oriana wasn't sure how his bones compacted into such a small form-- five minutes ago he'd been ten feet tall and green, but biotics and bullets had taken their toll on him. Now they were hiding behind a cluster of crates while the Eclipse mercenaries were probably flanking them. The wounds were mostly grazes; the only actual hole in his body was in his shoulder. Medigel and a strip of cloth were doing what they could, but viscus green was still oozing. 

“What do we do now?”

General Lomac peeked around a crate, his shirt and pants in tatters. She was surprised she could still find his stars. “If I get you one of those guns, you can shoot it, right?”

“I guess? I've never held one before...”

“There's a first time for everything.”


End file.
